Dance in the Dark
by Mila Kotsu .desativado
Summary: Ouça essa voz com cautela. Sim, ela vem de dentro de ti. Por que o susto? Ainda não o percebeste? Ela é você, Saga de Gêmeos.


THE DEVIL LIVES IN YOU

Ouça essa voz com cautela. Sim, ela vem de dentro de ti. _Consciência?_ Talvez seja mais um de seus codinomes. _Por que o susto?_ E deixa-a falar! **Gritar!** Esbravejar! _(Apure não só os ouvidos)_ Há tempos reprimida aí em teu âmago. Incontáveis as noites em que ela hesitou manifestar-se. Por vezes, travestiu-se do sonho mais hediondo. _Pesadelo?_ Dê a explicação que achares conveniente. _Tens feito isso o tempo todo._ Rebaixada com tão desmedido vilipêndio, abafada. Sufocada. **Tirano!** Maquiavélico! És responsável pela tua própria _desgraça_! Por tua **perdição**! Não te negues ao teu próprio desejo. É chegada a hora de te despir de teu falso moralismo. De tuas convicções infundadas que te levam errante, pra onde achas que queres estar. Mas não é lá que desejas chegar. _Ainda não o percebeste?_ Então siga a voz. Satisfaça teus desejos mais secretos, mais _nefastos_, mais insanos. Basta de hipocrisia. Busque o teu **poder**. Siga a maldita voz. Ela vem de **dentro** de ti. Ela é você, Saga de Gêmeos. 

A primeira e pior de todas as fraudes é enganar a si mesmo. Depois disto, todo pecado é fácil. – Era o que dizia, sempre que o cavaleiro buscava esquivar-se de tais loucuras, sendo que conforme a situação se entendia, sentia-se cada vez mais acuado.

A penumbra acompanhava seus passos apressados que tanto fugiam da completa escuridão. Sua mente em tormento não conseguia guiá-lo para a luz. E então o negro cobriu sua visão e psique, e desta forma, ele foi coberto por uma poeira negra que, desde então, o acompanha. Poeira, que o impedia de olhar para o futuro; poeira, que o abrigava em um passado remoto.

IS EVERYWHERE

Por que _insistes_ em odiar-me? Não enxergas que teus esforços me serão, em uníssono, _inócuos_? Eu cheguei onde _jamais_ ousarias arriscar-te. _Perda-te_ em tuas **fraquezas**! Conforma-te com tua covardia! Há de te espernear em desvario quando constatar tua própria insignificância. Porque eu sempre fui aquilo que querias ser, mas _jamais_ encaraste o desafio. _(Ofereça tua face ao merecido esbofeteio)_ Eu galguei as montanhas, enquanto te conformavas (tão somente) em assistir. **Espectador** da vida! Deixa-me com meu poder! Suma! _Morra._ Sangra! Não te lance de blasfêmias. _(As mentiras já não te bastam?)_ Infeliz, _bastardo!_ Sua presença enoja-me. Os **demônios** hão de se alimentar das tuas lamúrias. _Há algo além a deixar tua boca?_ Amarga-te no silêncio de tua _vidinha_ infame. Vá socorrer aquelas banalidades sobre as quais ainda consegues exercer _algum_ controle. _(Tão frágil - sabes que o perderia em um mero piscar de olhos)_ Alegro-me: finalmente, a _catarse_. _(Pára de gritar nos meus ouvidos!)_ **Salvação?** Já encontrei a minha. Compadecer-me? Se o pudesse - ah! - seria de ti, alma limitada! Pois a _tua_ salvação se dará, apenas, quando **te livrares** de ti mesmo.

- Assim, com esse medo de aprofundar, jamais serás homem de critério. HIHIHEHEHAHAHA!

**In a moment, ****everything**** can change...**

Tudo se resumia a um único fator: P r i n c í p i o s. Arrogância. Frieza. **Aparências**. Meu mundo era congelado e preto e branco. Meu mundo girava em torno de mim e não havia espaço para mais ninguém nele. Foi então que _ela_ regressou. Jovem Saori. Athena. Ela invadiu minha vida e trouxe o sol consigo, levando a luz e o calor para o meu mundo de sombras. Mas eu era covarde demais para mostrar o que eu realmente era: um simples ser humano guiado pelas emoções. _Não_. Eu era aquele capaz de destroçar as galáxias. Eu me tornaria um **deus**. Quem poderia um dia sequer supor que uma aspirante a dondoca seria responsável pela ruína de meus planos?

- Absurdo! - sim, era um absurdo! Eu não podia ser derrotado! Não podia! Não queria. Mas eu estava. _Irrevogavelmente_ acabado.

- Por quê? - Ninguém me responderia. Não havia respostas. - Por que quando estou próximo de conquistar o que eu sempre busquei, aparece um _único motivo_ que me daria forças para deixar tudo para trás?

_Injusto_. Chegava a ser cruel. Meu nome pesava sobre mim. O fato era que eu estava incontestavelmente condenado à morte: Não poderia viver sem ela, Athena – afinal, era a mais consistente razão de minha existência, até então. Não poderia viver com ela. Se deixasse Athena, eu padeceria. Mas se caso fosse poupado, certamente aquela presença sombria tornaria a causar mais transtornos. Aliás, qual das mortes é pior: a do corpo ou a da alma? - _É __tarde demais__ para decidir._

__**It's never easy to say goodbye**

"Sobre os amantes e os soldados, sobre os homens condenados à morte, sobre todos aqueles que o poder cósmico da vida preenche, o poder do destino desce por vezes imprevisto numa súbita iluminação que será a sua graça e o seu fardo."- Heinrich Boll.

O o O o O O o O

_Depois de décadas, sem postar uma fic sequer, cá está um pequeno 'porre' que envolve os típicos delírios do tão polêmico cavaleiro de gêmeos, Saga. _

_E como podem ter desconfiado, estou deveras enferrujada após uma quilométrica temporada longe do mundo das fics. Malz qualquer ausência de coerência, gramática, e quiabo a quatro. Mas, paciência... Quem sabe o quadro melhore, ou piore de vez._

_De qualquer jeito, espero que também tenham gostado. _

_Flw, beijos. \o_


End file.
